Recently, with the development of electronic equipment, a method of inputting a command signal by using a touch in addition to by using an operation key, and a dial has been used.
A touch input device is an interlace between an information communication device using a variety of display and a user. When the user touches directly or indirectly a touch pad or a touch screen by using a finger or a touch pen, the touch input device allows the interface between the information communication device and the user.
In recent years, the touch input device has been widely used in a vehicle, and thus, a variety of research has been in progress to improve user convenience for operating the touch input device.